Skill Modifiers
Skill modifiers are factors in a battle that will change how Kymera use skills or are able to defend when skills are used against them. On-Hit Effects These effects only affect the turn they are used. Healing *'Healing '''refers to any action that results in increasing a Kymera's current HP or removing its Status Condition. *It can be a skill's main focus or a Secondary Effect, such as when HP is restored from a '''Life Drain'. *Passive Abilities, Items, and Skills are able to heal a Kymera's HP. *The most effective method of Healing HP is by Healing All at the Hospital. Hit Points *Healing HP will raise a Kymera's current HP so it can take more damage before being knocked out. If current HP is healed above the maximum HP, the current HP will stop when it equals the maximum and cannot go any higher. Healing while at full HP will have no effect. With Skills *Some skills are dedicated entirely to healing HP with its secondary effect. The amount healed ranges from an amount equal to 25% to 100% of the user's maximum HP. With Items *Items can be used in and out of battle to restore a Kymera's HP. Items that heal HP are generally kept under the "Meds" tab. The amount of HP healed from an item is usually a fixed amount regardless of the Kymera's maximum HP. Life Drain *Skills with a Life Drain Secondary Effect will cause damage to the target and then heal the user's current HP equal to a certain percent of the damage dealt. *Depending on the Attack, the amount Healed can be equal to 25%, 50%, 75%, or 100% of the damage dealt. *Life Drain has no effect on a Kymera's Maximum HP. Status *Healing Status refers to any action that results in the removal of a Status Condition or a Temporary Condition from a Kymera. *Healing Status can be a Skill's main focus or it can be a Secondary Effect. *Passive Abilities, Items, and Skills are able to heal a Kymera's status. *A Kymera's Status is "Normal" by default. Normal Status means a Kymera has no Status Conditions or Temporary Conditions inflicted on it. *The most effective method of Healing Status is by Healing All at the Hospital. Priority *'Skill Priority' determines which Kymera acts first in a turn. *Skills that don't alter Skill Priority will rely on a Kymera's Speed (SPD) rating for acting order. *Some Skills Enhance or Degrade a Kymera's Skill Priority during the turn they are used. Some Skills with great effects are offset with lower priority. Ultimate Drain *Skills with an Ultimate Meter Drain Secondary Effect will cause damage and then reduce the opponent Kymera's Ultimate Meter. *The amount of Ultimate Meter that is drained depends on the Attack. *The user will gain no additional Ultimate Meter after using the attack, no matter how much Ultimate was drained. Auto-Hit *Skills that Auto-Hit will always successfully land on a target Kymera. *Auto-Hit attacks will not calculate for Accuracy when they are used. They will hit no matter what Enhancements or Degradations are in play. Eject *Some skills may Eject an opponent Kymera from the battle. An Ejected Kymera is forcibly Tagged Out of the battle, at which point the affected Keeper will automatically send out a random other Kymera. *A Kymera can eject opponents repeatedly if it is lucky. *Any effects that Tagging Out would have on the affected Kymera, such as loss of Combo Points, will apply when a it is Ejected. Lasting Effects These effects will alter the battle for a period of a specific number of turns or for the rest of the fight. Enhancement and degradation *Enhancement and degradation refer to any increase or decrease (respectively) in a Kymera's stats through use of Secondary Effects, Species Bonuses,''' '''Field Effects, or any other factors in play that are meant to raise or lower stats. *Stats cannot go higher than 999 or lower than 1 no matter how highly enhanced or degraded they are. Field Effects *Skills that Change Field will set up Field Effects that can affect either the user's team or the opponent team in various ways. This can range from enhancement and degradation to something very specific, such as blocking additional Field Effects. *There is no limit to how many Field Effects can be up at one time. A Kymera cannot put up a Field Effect that is already in play. Substitute *A Substitute is a doll-like decoy set up by a Kymera to take hits in its user's stead. The Kymera has to sacrifice a certain percentage of HP in order to set the decoy up. *The decoy has the same Element and Species as the user. *The decoy's HP is usually the same as the amount of HP the user sacrificed to set it up. Some more advanced skills give the decoy twice that amount. *Skills will hit only the decoy for as long as it is out. Once it reaches 0 HP, it vanishes and no damage is carried over to the user. Zeal *Using certain skills will flare up a Kymera's passion and give it Zeal to win.. A Kymera that is Zealous will uncontrollably repeat the same attack for 2 - 5 turns, starting from when the Attack was first used. *The Kymera's Keeper will not be able to stop the Zeal until the duration runs out or the user is Knocked Out. *Once Zeal is removed from a Kymera, it will be able to select its attacks and the Keeper will be able to use Item, Capture, and Flee again. Timed Effects These effects are not immediately apparent, but will come into play after a delay or when the Keeper wishes to unleash them. Combos *When Kymera use certain skills, they will begin a Combo. A Combo consists of using skills to build up Combo Points and using them up to unleash a Finisher. Combo Points *'Combo Points' are collected by using skills that specifically add Combo Points. *Avian Kymera are able to build more Combo Points at one time with their Species Bonuses. Finishers *'Finishers' are skills that typically have weak base stats, but power up or gain additional effects when the Kymera has Combo Points. *Finishers have stronger effects when more Combo points are used in executing it. *Unless in a Rage, A Kymera will never be forced to use its Finisher. *A Finisher will always use all the Combo Points a Kymera has stored up. Unless the Finisher builds Combo Points with its Secondary Effects, using a Finisher will leave the Kymera with 0 Combo Points. Echo Effects *Skills with Echo Effects will cause damage when they are used and then later unleash a Secondary a certain number of turns later. This can range from enhancement to additional damage. *The number of turns before an Echo Effect occurs depends on the Attack. *Some Attacks will unleash their Echo Effects earlier if used by an Aquatic Kymera. *Echo Effects will still occur if the user and/or the opponent Kymera tag out. Category:Gameplay mechanics Category:Skill modifiers